The Medicine Center
The Medicine Center Is the main pharmacy in The Beautiful Land ( Arlia ), where many herbal items and advanced medicines are sold to help explorers and newcomers on their adventures. Before the menu is presented, I just want to say we don't offer refunds/replacements or insurance money to those who buy our 100% natural products. All of our products are endorsed by Zoomer the retired pirate. Thank you. Quick Restoration Items = 200 Gold Each Health Tablet : Restores 25% of target's HP and cures Poison. Heal Tablet : Restores 50% of target's HP and cures Poison and Acid. Nature Tablet : Fully renews the target, curing him/her/it of all physical ailments and restoring their HP to 100%. Unless you happen to choke on the... rather large tablet. Then you'd be dead. Not our fault, though. Magic Pill : Restores 25% of target's Voodoo. Staff Pill : Restores 50% of target's Voodoo and cures Silence. Magus' Tablet : Fully renews and relaxes the target's mind and spirit, curing him/her/it of all mental ailments and restoring their Voodoo to 100%. However, consumers usually find a sudden urge to quit the life of piracy and become witchdoctors. Even so, we at The Medicine Center encourage all our customers to follow their dreams. Oh, wait. Insomnia is a common side effect too. Oops. Salva Leaf : When applied to a wound, it will cause a rush of platelet cells to the area and instantly cure the wound. Cures Wounds. Minor drawback is that it will cause tremendous itching in and around the cured wound for days. At least it's annoyance instead of pain. Advanced Items = 2500 Gold Each Paralysis Cure: Revitalizes the target's arms, legs, and movement capabilities. Target will attack and run faster for about a week. Cures Paralysis and other movement-afflicting illnesses. Mild side effects include runner's high and a sudden addiction to parkour. Antivirus Solution: Protects the target from being further afflicted with any type of ailment for around 2 weeks. Mild side effects include immune system overload causing the consumer's cells to destroy themselves. Golden Pill: Cures any and all ailments on the target. Most of the time. Loco Weed: Increases blood flow to and from the consumer's muscles, giving higher strength and defense capabilities for about a month. Cures overall weakness. Mild side effects include sudden aggression, addiction, and inability to socialize. Focus Tablet : Increases the consumer's magical capabilities, increasing damage dealt by offensive spells and the effects of restorative ones. A minor side effect is permanently contracted and unresponsive muscles. Famed Ones= 10000 Gold Each Life Tablet : Resurrects an unconscious/dead target with Full HP and Voodoo. One proven drawback is that they may or may not be revived as a vegetable. Both metaphorically and literally. Shaman Essence - Voodoo will be restored to Full and Voodoo spells will no longer cost magic for around a Month. Unfortunately, consumers may lose the ability to stand and must sit with their legs crossed for the entire time period. Hulk Essence - HP will be restored to Full and HP will not diminish for around a month. Causes Voodoo spells to cost more Voodoo in exchange. Common yet harmless complication is the loss of the ability to distinguish friend and foe. Legendary Exclusives= 25000 Gold Each Resurrection Tablet : COMPLETELY restores target's HP and Voodoo, dispels all negative ailments, and protects him/her/it from being further affected by them, regardless of them being knocked out. Only problem is it tastes like a 25-year old jug of coconut water. Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations